Tom
by Lolth
Summary: Pourquoi est-il devenu voldemort?


_**Première partie **_

_Prologue – Tom_

On avait dit de lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, que c'était là sa plus grande faiblesse. Et si c'était faux…Si l'amour avait été, au contraire, la principale raison la principale raison à ce qu'il était devenu. En fait, on trouvait peu de renseignements sur ses années d'école et celles qui avaient suivies, peu d'écrit, peu de souvenirs, peu de gens pour en parler. Des années secrètes, tellement enfouies dans le fond de son cœur que le moindre souvenir, même inconscient, le brûlait dans sa chair. L'amour…puissante magie de ce monde…Une vieille histoire qui se raconte ici. Inconnue d'entre toutes, cachée dans un cœur maintenant froid et fermé. La mort n'est effectivement pas la seule façon de briser un homme, n'est-ce pas Tom ?

_Première rencontre_

Ils se virent la première fois dès le premier jour de classe. Lui, en cinquième année, elle en troisième année. Leur rencontre est de l'ordre du hasard. La plus grande des voyantes n'aurait pas pu la prévoir. Il la bouscula dans les escaliers, tout simplement. Elle sortait de la bibliothèque, ses cheveux blonds cachant son visage. Lorsqu'il la heurta, tandis qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque, les livres tombèrent, l'encre se répandit sur le sol. Tom, arrogant, alla la réprimander, mais il resta ébahi devant les deux yeux d'une étrange teinte de mauve qui le regardait avec épouvante. Mauve…il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il se surprit à s'abaisser et ramasser les livres. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'encre retourna dans sa bouteille.

« Merci… »

Lui dit-elle timidement lorsqu'il lui rendit ses livres. Puis elle se sauva…Rien n'indiquait encore qu'elle jouerait un rôle dans l'histoire, mais un grand lui était réservé…

_La retrouver_

Elle n'était pas dans sa maison. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor. Il aimait les choses rares, et elle en était une. Mais une Gryffondor, ça serait plus difficile à obtenir…Attablé dans la Grande salle, il regardait partout en espérant la voir. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que les blondes aux cheveux longs étaient nombreuses cette année. Durant ces derniers jours, il avait observé attentivement la table des Gryffondors et il avait eu un soupir de soulagement en ne la voyant pas. Par contre, il était difficile de voir à-travers toute la Grande Salle… peut-être qu'en retournant à la bibliothèque…La retrouver, savoir pour les yeux…C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit. Elle se leva de la table des Serdaigles et se dirigea hors de la Grande Salle. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et, laissant son repas en plan, se précipita à sa poursuite. C'était une chaude soirée d'automne, l'air sentait bon l'herbe et les fleurs. Il la suivait de près, se dirigeant tous les deux vers le lac noir. Dans un interstice entre deux gros rochers, elle s'installa discrètement, les pieds dans l'eau. S'il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer, il l'aurait surement perdu de vue. Il monta sur une roche un peu plus loin. Il la voyait, les pieds dans l'eau, ses yeux extraordinaires dans un livre d'enchantement. Il s'approcha discrètement, et, encore une fois, elle leva les yeux sur lui. Il s'accrocha à ce regard avant de lui parler.

« Je n'avais jamais vu ce coin auparavant, on y est bien. »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de se replonger dans son livre. Gênée d'être observée, elle aimait mieux faire semblant de ne rien voir. Mais Tom n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester à ce point. Son instinct de collectionneur la désirait, pour pouvoir regarder ces yeux à tout jamais.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux… »

Cette fois, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui répondre.

« Non, je vais y arriver seule. » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Sans tenir compte de sa réponse, il se laissa tomber près d'elle, dans le petit espace. Elle se tassa contre le rocher.

« Je suis Tom. Tom Jedusor. »

« Je sais qui tu es. Tout le monde parle de toi. Les professeurs, les élèves… »

« Et que disent-ils de moi? »

« Ça dépend. Les professeurs parlent de toi en bien. Les élèves, eux…tu leur fais peur. Ils croient que tu te sers des professeurs pour aller à la réserve et apprendre la magie noire avec tes amis. »

« Et tu les crois ?»

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune raison d'y croire ou non. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel elle retourna à son livre. Il avait quand même réussi à la faire parler. Tom jeta un regard de coté pour voir ce qu'elle cherchait à apprendre.

« Alohomora! C'est assez facile. Je peux vraiment te montrer. »

Elle se laissa finalement convaincre. Tom était un élève talentueux et un excellent professeur. Il lui apprit le sort rapidement et senti un début d'emprise sur elle. Exactement ce qu'il voulait. Au coucher du soleil, elle décida de rentrer. Il la laissa faire quelques pas, puis lui cria

« Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom! »

« Harmony, je m'appelle Harmony. »

_Harmony_

La magie noire, Tom, c'était vrai, était attiré par elle. La puissance, il la voulait. Mais il ne l'étudiait pas. Pas vraiment. Il lisait sur le sujet, il en parlait à d'autres serpentards. C'était eux qui la pratiquaient, en disant de Tom qu'il était leur maître. Ce qu'il ignorait…Pour l'instant, il tentait de se rapprocher d'Harmony, tout en continuant ses recherches. Il passait de moins en moins de temps avec ceux qui se disait ses amis, et ils se demandaient bien pourquoi. Pour Tom, il était difficile d'approcher de la jeune fille. Elle était plus jeune que lui, dans une autre maison, et il avait ses buses à préparer. Il ne pouvait pas la voir et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui. C'est durant le petit déjeuner qu'il eut une idée pour la rejoindre. Il retourna à son dortoir pour y prendre un parchemin et une plume. S'installant à une table, il écrivit sa toute première lettre. À partir de ce moment, une longue correspondance s'installa entre Harmony et Tom. Ils étaient amis maintenant, réellement amis. Tom avait pour Harmony des sentiments que les autres serpentards ne lui inspiraient pas. Il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas ses amis, mais qu'entre Tom et eux, il existait une fascination mutuelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Loin de la présence d'Harmony, son seul passe-temps étant l'étude. Il avait recommencé à écumer les livres de magie noire, au grand plaisir des mangemorts, comme ils s'étaient eux-mêmes nommés. L'hiver passa. Et puis, une fois la neige fondue et le soleil revenu, Tom découvrit une lettre pour lui sur son oreiller, alors qu'il revenait dîner.

« Ce soir, 19h, même endroit. »

Il regarda le message, perplexe, mais résolu à y être. Tom la retrouva à l'heure convenue, toujours le nez dans un livre. C'est elle qui prit la parole en premier.

« J'ai de la difficulté avec un sortilège. »

« C'est pour ta scolarité que tu m'as attiré ici? »

« Non. C'est pour savoir si c'est vrai. Ce qu'on dit sur toi. C'est vrai que tu pratiques la magie noire, que tu es dangereux? »

« À moitié. Je l'étudie, c'est vrai, j'en suis curieux. Mais je ne la pratique pas.

« Mais tu l'enseignes à tes mangemorts. »

« Je parle de mes recherches. Ce qu'ils en font ne regardent qu'eux.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Ne sachant que répondre, il s'assied à coté d'elle en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, simplement l'un à coté de l'autre. Tom prit conscience de son affection pour Harmony. Un vide s'était rempli. Personne ne s'était jamais soucié de lui…

« Tu crois…tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir plus souvent? Demanda Harmony timidement. Les lettres, c'étaient bien, mais je voudrais te voir aussi. Ça me permettrait de garder un œil sur toi. »

« Je suis d'accord, j'aime ta compagnie. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait ne pas trop en parler, ça serait notre secret et ça serait amusant. »

Harmony ne répondit pas. Elle soupçonnait que Tom avait une autre raison de tenir leur rendez-vous secrets, mais elle préférait ne rien dire. Un secret, c'était un petit prix à payer pour l'avoir près d'elle. Ils reprirent la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien. Il l'interrogea sur sa famille, lui parla même de l'absence de la sienne. Il n'avait jamais parlé de l'orphelinat à personne avant elle. Il lui confia les recherches qu'il avait fait pour retrouver son père, sans succès jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui parla aussi de sa mère, morte à sa naissance. Il était bien tard lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. En la regardant s'éloigner, il sut qu'il venait de trouver son havre de paix. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, au-moins une fois par semaine. Les professeurs remarquèrent que Tom devenait de plus en plus détendu, de plus en plus heureux. Seul son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Albus Dumbledore, continuait à l'observer avec méfiance. En fait, le professeur l'avait toujours regardé de cette façon, depuis ce jour lointain dans la petite chambre de l'orphelinat. L'enfant effrayant et collectionneur que Tom avait été sommeillait toujours en lui, mais Harmony savait le tenir à l'écart. Tom savait que c'était cette partie de lui qui désirait la magie noire, qui désirait devenir le chef que les mangemorts attendaient qu'il soit. Il mit toutes ses pensées de côtés. Les examens des buses approchaient à grands pas, tout comme les examens d'Harmony. Leurs rendez-vous étaient maintenant consacrés à la révision, mais cela leur importait peu. Ce qui préoccupait Tom, c'était les vacances d'été. Il devrait retourner à cet orphelinat, seul, sans magie. Il retournerait à sa vie normale, loin d'Harmony, loin des autres Serpentards qui le regardaient avec admiration. Il redeviendrait le garçon inquiétant qui faisait peur aux autres enfants.

« Tu m'écriras cet été? Demanda Tom. »

« Tous les jours si tu veux. »

« Promets le moi! Ne m'oublie pas pendant ces deux mois ! »

Harmony le regarda dans les yeux. De ses yeux mauves qui l'avaient intrigués au départ. Elle posa la main sur sa joue et le regarda gravement. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils se regardèrent encore et il se pencha vers elle. Il allait l'embrasser, elle se laisserait embrasser. Et c'est ce qui se passa… Puis, l'été fini par arriver. Elle tenu sa promesse, elle lui écrivit de longues lettres tous les jours pour lui montrer qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à lui écrire. Sa voix de lumière se perdait dans la noirceur des mangemorts. Car eux aussi se montraient loquaces. Des idées de grandeur, de pouvoir et de pureté du sang s'infiltraient doucement dans l'esprit de Tom grâce aux lettres des mangemorts. Les lettres d'Harmony maintenaient tout de même son esprit dans la lumière. Tom se sentait séparé en deux. Un côté de lui avait envie de rester avec Harmony et de mener une vie simple d'étudiant, mais une petite voix, la sienne lorsqu'il était enfant, lui disait qu'il était fait pour de grandes choses. Il se sentait déchiré. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait mettre ces pensées de côté, car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Ses devoirs de vacances étaient terminés depuis longtemps. Comme il était toujours l'enfant terrible de l'orphelinat, il était toujours seul dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que rarement, car les autres ne voulaient pas l'approcher. Tom avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Certains jours, il se disait qu'Harmony suffisait à son bonheur, d'autres, que les mangemorts avaient raison, il était trop puissant pour se soucier de ces moldus insignifiants. L'été passa dans cette atmosphère, Tom déchiré entre deux idéaux. Puis, une semaine avant le début des cours, Harmony fixa leur prochain rendez-vous. Il regarda longuement le parchemin et le mit dans la boîte qui, jadis, avait contenu ses objets les plus précieux, sa collection que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait obligé de rendre. Lorsqu'il revint finalement à Poudlard, ses amis Serpentards se massèrent autour de lui pour lui montrer leur progrès, savoir quand il leur apprendrait des nouvelles choses et lui parler de leurs propres expériences. Mais pour le moment, l'esprit de Tom était tourné vers Harmony, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est l'année prochaine, c'est celle des Aspics…il vaudrait peut-être mieux se concentrer là-dessus. »

Quelques mangemorts grognèrent et ils s'éloignèrent enfin. Tom alla finalement se coucher, anticipant avec joie le lendemain. Il arriva le premier au bord du lac. Il ne l'attendit pas longtemps. Elle ne le salua pas, mais se jeta plutôt dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, sans dire un mot. Puis ils s'assirent, elle lui raconta son été et lui le sien. Ils rirent, ils s'amusèrent et vint le moment où ils se séparèrent. Harmony retourna à son dortoir. Tom, lui, vers la bibliothèque où des mangemorts l'attendaient. La permission d'un professeur en main, ils s'installèrent dans la réserve.

_Les Mangemorts_

Ils gagnaient du pouvoir sur lui. Leurs idées devenaient tranquillement les siennes, bien qu'il ne soit pas un sang pur, ce que tous ignoraient. Il se mit à croire cette supériorité. Il se voyait, Harmony à ses côtés, diriger cette caste, cette élite, tandis que les sangs mêlés seraient leurs sujets. Il n'était pas encore question de torture, ni même de faire pratiquer à Tom la magie noire. L'éloquence, la persuasion et le charisme y suffiraient. Les mangemorts avaient vu en Tom le petit garçon avide de pouvoir dont ils avaient besoin. Son caractère propre à séduire l'autorité en faisait la pièce maîtresse de leur plan. Mais pour une raison qui leur échappait, Tom semblait de moins en moins disponible, plus distant envers eux. Il ne s'était rien passé pourtant. Il continuait à leur parler de magie noire et de ses possibilités, mais s'absentait pour aller ailleurs qu'à la bibliothèque. Mais les mangemorts ne voulaient pas le suivre, par peur de le mettre en colère. Ils sentaient la puissance de Tom, toujours premier de classe. Celui-ci savait le mélange d'admiration et de crainte qu'il inspirait aux professeurs. C'était lui qu'il leur fallait pour créer le monde dont rêvaient leurs pères en secret. Tandis qu'ils mettaient en pratique la théorie dont parlait Tom, ils se demandaient ce qui l'éloignait de leur influence. Il fallait qu'il revienne!

_Et le temps passa_

L'automne tomba, l'hiver aussi. Avec le retour des fleurs, Tom en avait presque oublié la magie noire…presque…Puis survint l'accident. Les mangemorts avaient pris la décision de ramener Tom vers eux coûte que coûte. L'un d'eux suivit Tom discrètement un jour et le vit au bord du lac, la tête reposant sur les jambes d'une Serdaigle blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Caché derrière un arbre, le mangemort écoutait la conversation.

« J'ai suivi ton conseil, dit Tom. Le nom de ma mère, c'était Gaunt. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que ma famille descend du célèbre Salazar Serpentard lui-même! »

Il y avait de la fierté dans sa voix. La même fierté lorsqu'il avait parlé de ses pouvoirs la première fois. Cette information fit son chemin dans l'esprit du mangemort qui écoutait. Harmony, elle, ne saisit pas le potentiel de cet aveu.

« Tu sais que ça ne change rien pour moi. Je t'aime bien parce que tu es toi, c'est tout. »

Tom la regarda d'un air moqueur.

« Tu m'aimes bien? Même pas un peu plus? »

Elle rit, et pour réponse, l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

« Voilà qui répond à ma question.»

Tom riait, heureux. Jamais l'idée du pouvoir et de la magie noire n'avait été aussi loin dans ses priorités. Pour le mangemort qui les écoutait, cela n'avait jamais été aussi accessible. Il s'éclipsa discrètement et alla rejoindre les autres dans le dortoir.

_Lord Voldemort_

Les semaines qui suivirent furent pour Tom les dernières de sa vie qui furent heureuses. Harmony et lui filaient le parfait bonheur. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. Tom avait reçu le même message que d'habitude pour aller rejoindre Harmony, et c'est avec empressement qu'il se dirigea vers le lieu habituel. Il approchait, joyeux, lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Tom se précipita pour trouver Harmony à genoux, mais pas seule. Quatre personnes portant des masques noires en tête de mort pointaient leur baguette vers elle. Avant que Tom n'ait pu faire un geste, il reçut le sort du saucisson, ce qui l'empêcha de bouger. L'une des silhouettes masquées prit Harmony par le menton et lui souleva le visage.

« De jolis yeux qu'elle a…on comprend mieux ton attrait pour elle maintenant. Toujours collectionneur, Tom. Mais je ne laisserai pas une petite serdaigle gâcher ce que tu peux devenir. Je vais te trouver une motivation pour que tu restes parmi nous. Regarde, Tom…regarde l'aboutissement de tes enseignements. »

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Tom, le mangemort pointa sa baguette sur Harmony, et, avec une formule compliquée, lui arracha un grand cri. Puis, il la laissa s'écrouler sur le sol. Sans plus de cérémonie, ses acolytes et lui partirent. Tom dû attendre la fin du maléfice pour se précipiter sur Harmony, inconsciente. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, du sang chaud et épais coula sur ses doigts. Du sang qui venait de sous les paupières fermées de la Serdaigle. Bien qu'il fut sous le choc, Tom eut la présence d'esprit de déchirer sa manche et de l'entourer autour de la tête de la jeune fille. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta à l'infirmerie, sans dire un mot, sous les regards horrifiés des autres élèves. Mme Pomfresh installa Harmony dans un lit et mit Tom dehors. Il s'installa près de la porte et attendit. Il fut bientôt rejoint par le directeur qui souhaitait l'interroger, mais Tom resta cloué sur place, muet. Le directeur eut beau insisté, Tom voulait simplement qu'Harmony sorte de cet endroit, qu'elle le regarde et lui sourit à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, le directeur le quitta. Tom apprit plus tard qu'il était allé interroger les serpentards mais que quatre d'entre eux avaient disparu, ainsi que leur famille. On aurait dit que le coup était monté depuis longtemps. Mais en ce moment, Tom restait devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Les heures passèrent, minuit sonna. Mme Pomfresh sortie finalement. Tom se leva. Avant même qu'il ne parle, l'infirmière lui décrivit l'état d'Harmony.

« J'ai pu arrêter le saignement, mais je n'ai rien pu faire de plus, je suis désolée. Ils lui ont crevé les yeux. Ce genre de blessure, faite par la magie noire, ne se guérit pas. »

« Est-ce que je peux la voir? »

« Pas ce soir, elle dort. Mais vous pourrez revenir demain. Je suis sincèrement désolée Tom.»

Il se dirigea en zombie vers son dortoir. Sur son lit, une lettre l'attendait.

« Ils n'ont rien pu faire pour elle, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne peux plus les voir, ces yeux si fascinants. La magie ordinaire ne peut rien, tu sais quoi faire. Deviens fort, peut-être pourras-tu les lui rendre. Sois fort, prononce les mots, héritier de Serpentard, venge-toi! »

C'est sur ces pensées que Tom s'endormit. Dans ses rêves, il était fort, il était grand, il avait pu la protéger. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'éveilla. Sans même prendre un petit déjeuner, il se rua au chevet d'Harmony. L'infirmière le laissa entrer, mais l'avertit que sa patiente était en état de choc et qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Tom s'installa à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Il fut soulagé de sentir une pression en retour. Il se pencha près d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Mais tu vas voir, je te rendrai tes yeux. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi…je t'aime. »

Harmony serra sa main un peu plus fort, mais ne dit toujours rien. Tom resta toute la journée à l'infirmerie. Il ne dit plus rien, mais réfléchit.

« Si la magie noire peut blesser, je serai plus fort qu'elle. Je serai le sorcier le plus fort qu'on n'ait jamais vu. Et je vaincrai jusqu'à la mort pour elle. »

Dans cette frénésie, il décida que Tom Jedusor n'était pas un nom pour le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Il serait mieux. Il serait Lord Voldemort.


End file.
